theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo
Mewtwo Is a recurring character in The Air Ride Series, and one of the main villains. Mewtwo ranks at 24th on the TARS tier list. This puts him in last place among the main characters. He is one of the most recurring characters, which is a pro on the list, but Mewtwo is basically just a generic villain. He is also similar to Brown Kirby, a character made about the same time as him. He also isn't the funniest character around. These put Mewtwo at dead last on the list. Biography Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by science in the games. While never confirmed in the series, it seems likely he is a pokemon created by science in TARS, but who cares, the only scientists in Crappy Town are Light, who only makes robots, Wily, and Dr. Blade, who makes things out of her shit and kirbies. He was the ultimate Pokémon in Generation 1, with a base stat total of 680, the highest in the game. (Oh and don't get me started on his type.) In generation 2 however Ho-oh and Lugia had a base stat total of 680, leaving Mewtwo sharing his spot with those two. In Generation IV, Arceus had a base stat total of 720, meaning Mewtwo (and Ho-oh, Lugia & Rayquaza) are now tied for second with some of the new Gen 4 pokemon, but In Gen 6, he got 2 Mega Evoloutions with 780 base stat totals, making him the strongest pokemon, until OR/AS when Rayquaza got a seriously broken mega with 780 stats as wel. Mewtwo resides in cerulain cave (Unknown Dungeon in X/Y) in the games. Mewtwo is one of the hardest Pokémon to catch in the games, with many using the Master Ball against Mewtwo. This is due to him being pretty powerful, and his move recover, which he uses in battles where you try and catch him. Recover restores HP, but it is not his signature move, Psystrike is his signature move, but he didn't get it until Generation 5. In the series, Mewtwo is often seen using Shadow Ball as a move instead of Psystrike. This is because of Mewtwo using attacks that the Mewtwo from SSBM/SSB4 is seen using. Mewtwo also holds the trait of being one of (if not the) most wanted veterans to return in SSB4. He did appear in SSB4 as DLC. Many people were happy, some too happy coughetikacough. About Mewtwo is a villain who does evil things. He is the villain of many long comics. Friends Darkrai Deoxys Rayquaza Rivals Lucario Sinnoh Greninja The 8 kirbys Stop Motion Smash Bros Mewtwo is a playable character in SMSB. Mewtwo is absolutley dominat in the game, being _ on the tier list. He has amazing speed and power, and a weight of 97. Most of his moves come from Melee and SSB4. Mewtwo's Sprites used in SMSB were made by JoshR691 on Suggestkeyword.com. Moveset Standard attack-Mewtwo punches the player. Netural Special-Same as Melee Side Special-Same as SSB4 Up Special-same as melee Down Special-Mewtwo heals 20% Forward Air-Same as SSB4 Netural Air-Same as SSB4 Sprite Sheet Mewtwo 1.jpg|Mewtwo's Sprites. (Page 1) Sprites used made By JoshR691 Sprite Sheet Mewtwo 2.jpg|Mewtwos SMSB Sprites. (Page 2) Sprites made by JoshR691 Mewtwo Sprite Sheet.png|The Sprite Sheet Used for Mewtwos SMSB Sprites. Made by JoshR691. Sprite Sheet Mewtwo 3.jpg|Page 3 Back air-same as SSB4 Forward Smash-Same as Melee/SSB4. Down Smash-Same as Melee Final Smash 1- Mega Mewtwo Y, if you select Mega Mewtwo Y, Mewtwo mega evolves into that form, and does the SSB4 final smash, but with a 60% damage increase. 90% Final Smash 2-Mega Mewtwo X-Mewtwo mega evolves into Mega Mewtwo X. All attacks are increased to always do 40% and for Mega Mewtwos attacks only, all character weights are halved. Side Taunt-Mewtwo strecthes its arm forward. Stupidstar Saga Mewtwo first appears in the middle of the great palace, revealing he made the virus. However Ridley attacks because of one of Mewtwo's comments and Mewtwo is fought at the end of the first floor. He then Mega Evolves, and a giant battle happens as Mega Mewtwo Y is very strong. After this, Mewtwo says he didn't make the virus and was paid a million bucks to say he did. He then sees the money is fake. He yells out the name of the virus maker for giving him so called "Miss Robot Bucks." Air Ride TCG Mewtwo appears in the TCG. His first attack is shadow ball, a basic 70 damage attack. His next attack is psycharge. For 3 turns, Mewtwo has to do this move, but damage is halved when this move is used. After 3 turns, Mewtwo does damage based on how much damage he took during that period. Mewtwo's final attack, recover, lets him heal 50 HP. Gallery Mewtwo Pokken.jpg|Mewtwo entering Pokken Tournament the right way. ShadowMewtwo.jpg|Mewtwo entering Pokken Tournament the wrong way. MewtwoTrophy.png|Haha your a trophy. Mewtwo_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_2_Sprite_Portrait.PNG MewtwoGiantSprite.jpg|RAH! 150Mewtwo_Mega_X_Dream.png|Mega Mewtwo X 62796_150Mewtwo_Mega_Y_Dream.png|Mega Mewtwo Y 250px-Mewtwo_SSB4 (1).png|A common sprite for Mewtwo in the early comics. 150pxMewdue.png 250px-Mewtwo_SSB4.png MewtwoPokken.png 200pxMewtwo.jpg 220px-Mega_Mewtwo_X_anime.png Mewtwo_Orgins.jpg MOOTOO.png|Some Mewtwo drawings. Mewtwo-GO.png|Mewtwo as he appears in Pokemon GO OUTSIDE Trivia Mewtwo is one of the most recurrring antagonosts in the series, particualary the Long Comics. Mewtwo is the first character in SMSB to use sprites made by somebody other than Poyo Ride that were not ripped from an actual game. *Some of his sprites are from actual games, such as his second final smash, as clearly seen in the slideshow. Mewtwo's Facebook account is disabled. Mewtwo joined Pokken Tournament and tried to be cool with his Shadow Form, but nobody liked it and he also had to be in his normal form. Mewtwo loves skittles. Category:Air ride group members Category:Characters on facebook Category:Pokemon Category:Villans Category:Main Characters Category:Febuary Birthdays Category:Guest Stars Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Poyo Rides Favorites Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros Category:Air Ride TCG Characters